The present invention generally relates to sewer cleaning machines having a belt driven drum, or basket, which typically stores therein, and drives, a pipe cleaning cable or “snake.” More particularly the present invention teaches a unique and novel support structure for eliminating the classic wobble, or walking tendency, of prior art machines when operating.